User talk:Lisle202
Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Storyline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:55, 13 June 2009 :Good work for creating these pages. If you would not mind, you may help in some small things, and other large articles that you can handle. I now wonder where is N Segick at the time I leave this message. -- FairlyOddDeities 01:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I really think that N Segick has lost internet, as his edit count have been the same since yesterday, otherwise, his edit count might have at least increased in all wikis section. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Templates You have to make the template the exact text you want to be found on the page. In the case of most templates, including the template currently in use for locations, they are made using a highly formatted table. Information for these things can be found on Wikia Help under Tables, Templates, and Creating templates. But, as FairlyOddDeities said, looking over the code of pre-existing templates is often the easiest way to make new ones. N Segick 00:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you For editing the Alien Hunter's trivia section. I have been trying to edit it but it could not be saved nearly everytime. Also, the "ideae" in trivia section is still wrong. --FairlyOddDeities 05:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin! Hello again - sorry for being away. Given your obvious interest in the wiki, I've made you an admin for the wiki :) I've also made you a bureaucrat, which means you can make new admins via . I wouldn't worry too much about ranks or anything - especially for smaller wikis, it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ranking System There is another wacky system that I suggested in User_Talk:Kirkburn, below the first one. It is even wackier. Maybe we should create another poll if wacky ranking system wins or change the wacky rank system a little bit. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) However, the poll has been renewed and all votes before the change have been changed to US system. This is an error, I suggest to delete it, save the page, then recreate the same one. Sorry for those who have already voted. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) US Military articles Hi, I am M10 101, you may be familiar with my work on the Dead Space Wiki. Anyway, I think that we should begin to expand the wiki to include minor characters and npcs. I was going to start an article on the US Marines, but I am faced with two problems. A. Should we rather create one big article for the US Military in-game as a whole, rather than an individual article for each individual branch in game? and B. my screenshot button doesn't work, so I was hoping someone else could upload screenshots on Marines, Swabbies, and Eagle team to that article. I would much appreciate a responce. Cheers. M10 101 16:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi,my PC is being repaired so i need some screenshots with the Red Hunter,but can you make them in Crysis Warhead,also can they be with those smaller Alienbeams firing--CryGame I will start on that Article, but I will need screenshots (sorry didn't read Crygame's page) . Cheers mate. M10 101 03:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest to change the template to PlotVehicleBox instead, Red Hunter is another variant of a Hunter, not a seperate alien type. -- FairlyOddDeities 03:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey I never knew that the Orange Scout has MOAC and MOAR,i thought it only has those bombs--CryGame Admin request? Thanks for the invite for admin, I'd like to be. Unfortunately, I'm pretty new to Wikia sites, so I cannot yet do any fancy pages. I'm not sure of the exact tasks to expect of an admin either. If you could give some advice, I'll gladly accept. // Zevil ---- Sounds simple enough. If you want me, sign me up. I could do with a quick "tutorial" on how to do the different things, if possible, since I'm new to Wikia. Apart from that, I'm on :P // Zevil Deleting an image Can you delete the unused and problematic . Will be an appreciation for deleting it. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. The problem that I had been facing was it kept the first image as the current one. -- FairlyOddDeities 07:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Polls We have found that not too many users have come to our page and voted our polls. Can we put the modding poll as well as any other important polls for expanding this wiki to its main page. Also, you may close the ranking system poll now, the result shows that US system wins in anyway. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) By what criteria do you rank people in your Ranking System?--CryGame Crymod Wiki Yes I know it exists, but it is somewhat unofficial and may contain only some information. The Modding Wiki for Crysis will include normal gamers' mods who are not really involved with Crymod, as well as famous and great mods will be there. For modding tutorial will be greatly added, including vehicle system, entity system and many more, on both this wiki and the Modding Wiki. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) CryENGINE 2 I was intending to add some info about CryENGINE 2 but it never saved.So you can delete it.